Current infrared (IR) seekers are limited to simultaneous detection of dim targets and tracking bright targets. Global gain/integration time is used for these sensors. Existing systems compromise performance since they adjust the gain and/or integration time in response to the bright objects in the field of view (FOV) to the detriment of the dim objects.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for detection and tracking of multiple objects that have a wide range in signal to noise level.